101 Drabbles Challenge: Hetalia
by GeekAndProud85
Summary: Okay, so basically, a bunch of random little Hetalia mini-stories that will either make you laugh, make you 'aww', or make you so scared to sleep at night (well, maybe not quite that scary, but close). Hope you enjoy them! :) And I will finish this challenge. I promise! I OWN NOTHING OF HETALIA!
1. Happy (Italy)

_**Author's note: **__Hello Heta FanFic readers! I've been working on the 101 Hetalia Drabbles Challenge for a while now and am just now getting around to posting it... *sigh* I'm such a procrastinator..._

_Okay, so this list was not originally mine. I found it on (if you've never been on Quizilla, you must try it...it's addicting) I also don't own any rights to Hetalia, but each of these drabbles was written by me, so please don't copy unless you credit me._

_I have the character per each drabble in parenthesis and I will continue to update the list as I write and upload more! If you have any ideas for drabbles not yet filled, let me know! I'm not guaranteeing I'll use the idea, but if I do, I will credit you for it._

_Thanks for putting up with the boring intro stuff, here's where the fun begins. _XD

* * *

1. Happy (Italy)  
2. Smile (Germany)  
3. Don't Go (Romano)  
4. Frustrated (England)  
5. Story (America)  
6. Empty Threat (Italy)  
7. Flower (Russia)  
8. House With a Picket Fence (America)  
9. Fear (England)  
10. Kiss (France)  
11. Masquerade (Spain)  
12. Wall (Japan)  
13. Traitor (Pirate England)  
14. Tell the Truth (Prussia)  
15. Commitment (France)  
16. Nightmares (Italy)  
17. Dreams (Romano)  
18. Soft (Poland)  
19. Heal (Spain)  
20. Blood (America)  
21. Death (Russia)  
22. Torn (England)  
23. Promise Me (Germany)  
24. One (Romano)  
25. Family (England and America)  
26. Trust (Dark Belarus)  
27. Love (England)  
28. Please (Prussia)  
29. Thank You (Spain)  
30. Like Glass (Canada)  
31. Hate (Poland)  
32. Murderer (Russia)  
33. Illness (America)  
34. Grave (Italy)  
35. Ocean (America)  
36. Luck (England)  
37. Beautiful (Romano)  
38. Pain (Germany)  
39. Blind (Prussia)  
40. Apologizes (Canada)  
41. Fire (Spain)  
42. One Day (England)  
43. For You (Romano)  
44. Photo Album (America)  
45. Memory (Spain)  
46. Hope (France)  
47. Ice (Poland)  
48. Fate (America)  
49. Alive (Prussia)  
50. Numb (Italy)  
51. Go Down Fighting (Pirate England)  
52. See You in Hell (Russia)  
53. Boredom (Greece)  
54. Stars (Italy)  
55. Darkness (Germany)  
56. Food (America)  
57. Shut Up (Romano)  
58. Savior (Spain)  
59. Gift (Finland)  
60. Music (Austria)  
61. Nature  
62. Pity  
63. Laugh  
64. Fun  
65. If Only  
66. Rival  
67. Wish  
68. Passion  
69. The Day After Tomorrow  
70. Movie  
71. Dance  
72. Remember When...  
73. Lies  
74. Snow  
75. Comrade  
76. Sadness  
77. Thoughts  
78. Tears  
79. Eyes  
80. Zero  
81. Indestructible  
82. Beach  
83. Birthday  
84. Clueless  
85. Touch  
86. Shatter  
87. Envious  
88. Proud  
89. Mother  
90. Number  
91. Video Game  
92. Comfort  
93. Hug  
94. Revenge  
95. Curious  
96. Adore  
97. Doubt  
98. Worry  
99. Don't Wait Up  
100. I'll Always Be There For You  
101. All The Small Things

* * *

_Alright! Drabble #1! Since the word is happy, my mind instantly thought of Italy. He's always so happy-go-lucky! :)_

* * *

1. Happy (Italy)

"[Name]?" Feli says as you walk down the bike path that runs through the park.

"Yes, Feli?" you look up over at him, but he doesn't look back.

"What makes you happy?"

"My family and friends," you shrug.

He looks over at you, "Do I make you happy?" he cocked his head, questioningly.

You smile at him widely. "Yes." He smiles back at you and pulls you in for a hug, kissing you softly on the cheek before letting go.


	2. Smile (Germany)

2. Smile (Germany)

"Come on, Ludwig!" You poke him in the cheek.

"Kein, I will not do it!" He stares down at the boom in his hands, but you know he's not really reading it.

"Please? Just once!"

"Never! Not once! Not twice! Not ever!" he says and you give him the pouty face. "No. I will not do it!" he looks away from you, but you only move so you're in front of him again and he looks the other way.

"Please, Ludwig? For me?"

"Kein, I am not going to do it! Your puppy pouty face will not change my mind," he looks over at you and gives in. "Fine..." he smiles at you and you begin to jump up and down, smiling widely.

"See? That wasn't do bad! You should smile like that more often."

Ludwig stops smiling and says, looking down at his book, "Only for you. And no one else."


	3. Don't Go (Romano)

_You're going to quickly learn that England, Romano, America and Spain are my 4 favorite characters. Also something you should know about my Hetalia character likes and dislikes. I dislike Poland. I'm just gonna be straight with you if you disagree with me, I'm sorry, and to make it up to you, there are a few Poland drabbles thrown into the bunch. Anyways, here's the drabble!_

* * *

3. Don't Go (Romano)

You run away from the house and through the streets of Italy that you had come to love, but it wasn't meant to be. You weren't meant to live here.

You knelt down and leaned against one of the many old stone buildings in town only to be interrupted by Feliciano walking up and standing over you. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Feli," you say, holding back tears that so desperately wanted to roll down your cheek.

"This isn't nothing. What happened? [Name], you're usually so happy."

You sigh and explain what happened. "Lovino and I got in an argument this evening and I walked out on him."

"But, don't you love him?"

"Of course I do, I just-" you look up and see Lovino standing a few feet behind Feli.

Feli sees your eyes flicker behind him and looks over his shoulder. You lock your eyes with Lovino's just as Feli runs off back to the house, not wanting to interrupt.

"[Name]," Lovino says stepping towards you. "Please, don't go."

You stand up and hug him, he kisses you quickly on the lips. "Never."


	4. Frustration (England)

_As I said in the last drabble, England, Romano, America and Spain are my favorite characters. Iggy is my all time favorite character. And just saying this now, I majorly dislike America and England together. It's weird and creepy because they're brothers..._

* * *

4. Frustrated (England)

You sit in the world meeting staring up at the clock while Kiku talks. You tap your pencil on the table out of boredom.

You see Arthur twitch in irritation out of the corner of your eye before he leans towards you and whispers, "You can be so frustrating sometimes!"

"Me? What did I do?" you ask, continuing to subconsciously tap your pencil.

"Your pencil?" he says. You look down at the pencil in your hand and make it stop tapping. "Thank you."

You sit there and tap your heal instead. Kiku finishes his speech and the group begins to discuss what he just suggested. "[Name], must you tap your foot?" he asks.

"Yes, I need something to pass the time in this meeting other then talk."

"Fine, but aren't there better ways to pass time?" he asks, softly.

"I suppose. What do you suggest I do?" you ask and he scribbles a note on a piece of paper then hands it to you.

The group finishes discussIng and the meeting is over. You take the note and read it, and look up at him with a blank face.

"Really..."

"Yes!" He says before speeding off out of the room.

"You're an ass!" You call after him.

* * *

_Here's what the note said:_

_[Name], here's some things you could do during meetings. You could pass notes, draw pictures._

_Or you could actually participate in the discussions. You're chose, just stop making noise in the process._


	5. Story (America)

_So this just goes to show how long it was since i wrote this drabble. I wrote this after I got home from The Amazing Spider-Man with my dad and cousin, and that movie came out in August... :/_

* * *

5. Story (America)

"And then in The Amazing Spider Man-" Alfred continues rambling about the newest superhero movies like he had been for the last 30 minutes.

You sit across from him, nodding your head once in a while and saying yes or no at the appropriate times. It wasn't really worth listening to him, because you had no intention of watching the movies.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6 later tonight," he said to you smiling, and walked off.

"What?" you whispered. You looked at a clock near by, 3, so you rushed home and got ready for wherever you had agreed to go, and Alfred came at 6.

"Hey, [name]," he said as you opened the door.

"Hey Alfred. Where are we headed?"

"The movie theater. Where else would we watch the movie?"

"Right, okay. Just wondered."

The car ride to the theater was quiet except the radio playing softly, nothing particularly good was on, so he had turned it down a ways. When you got there, he went to the counter and got tickets while you got popcorn and a soda.

"Ready for your mind to be blown?"

"Absolutely," you said, half-joking, but you didn't expect him to be serious. The Amazing Spider Man really was an amazing movie. "That was amazing!" you said.

He just laughed and said, "I've got something to say."

"Okay, so just say it."

"I knew you weren't listening to me babbling earlier, so I said that I'd pick you up at 6 so that you'd come. You never agreed to anything, but you came anyways, so thank you for that. It was lots of fun," he smiles at you.

"It was, hopefully we can do this again," you said. "Superhero stories can be good, I guess."

He kisses you. At first, your tense out of surprise of the kiss, but after a few seconds you relax and kiss him back.

**[Extended Ending]**

"The Avengers is still in theaters and so is The Dark Night Rises. We could go to those," he says.

"Not today, but I will go to them. I promise," you say with a smile.


	6. Empty Threat (Italy)

_Italy gets to be the hero this time! :)_

* * *

6. Empty Threat (Italy)

"You will become one with mother Russia."

"You would never do that to me," you say to him. "Your threat of taking me means nothing."

"I would," Ivan says, pulling you away from your long time best friend, Feliciano.

"Save yourself Feli!" you shout as Ivan pulls you off in the other direction.

"[Name]! I'll save you!" Ivan looks at Feli as if it was some sort of joke, but Feli looks back at him with his most serious face ever.

"Ivan, I'm not worth it! You'll just be asking for a fight from my allies and his, just let me go."

Ivan considers the war that could start if he takes you and let's go of you. Feli holds you around the waist. "This isn't the end of it. I only let you go because we are still trying to make up for the last wars we've been it. I will take you," he says, walking off.

"You're filled with empty threats, Ivan! You'll never take [name]," Feli yelled after her then his usual goofy squinty look appeared on his face again as he looked at you. "Don't worry, belle. We won't let Ivan take you away."

"Thank you, Feli," you said, kissing his cheek once, making him blush.


	7. Flower (Russia)

_This goes out to the Russia fans! :)_

* * *

7. Flower (Russia)

You decided to visit Ivan today, but when you got to his house, he wasn't home. You looked around the yard, maybe he was outside. You spotted his garden. He was out picking some sunflowers.

"Ivan!" you called from the front steps. He looked around and waved.

"[Name]! Come here for a moment!" he said and you walked towards the garden of flowers.

"These flowers are beautiful. But, you know, when I was little, these things gave me the creeps."

"Yes, they are beautiful. Just like you."

You smile at him, unable to think of anything to say, so you kiss him quick on the cheek before turning back to the flowers.


	8. House With a Picket Fence (America)

_Okay, so the story behind this drabble was that my best friend and I were walking around a neighborhood fundraising for our youth group and we passed an older looking brick house with a white picket fence and an American flag waving by the front door. We agreed that, if he were real, America would live there._

* * *

8. House With a Picket Fence (America)

You left your house for your daily walk around the neighbourhood. You were passed by a couple of bikers and other pedestrians, but nothing particularly exciting.

You crossed the road and took route back home, and passed a house that you had passed so many times before. A brick house with a white picket fence and white window trim. You had promised yourself the first time you passed that house that you would go up to the door and meet the person who lived there, but had never built up enough guts to do it.

"I'm going to do it today," you said under your breath. You walked to the gate, pushed it gently and it creaked creaked open, revealing a short stone path to the front door. There were bushes climbing a few feet all along the house.

You walked up the path, to the door and rang the doorbell. The man that answered the door had tannish blond hair and amazingly blue eyes.

"Hi! What can I do for you?" he asks you.

"Hi, I'm [name]," you held a hand out, he took it and shook. "I live a few blocks down the road and I walk past this house a lot, I promised myself years ago that I'd visit the owner someday. What's your name?"

"Alfred. It's nice to meet you [name]. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," you stepped inside, and instantly never wanted to leave.


	9. Fear (England)

_This one I kind of took a spin off Ouran High School Host Club. For those of you who don't know the show, look it up It's on NetFlix and YouTube, but I'm sure you can find it elsewhere too. If you like Hetalia you'll like Host Club. Anyways, for those of you who do know the show, this is kind of similar to part of the episode when they're at the beach._

* * *

9. Fear (England)

You and Arthur had been sitting in the living room almost the entire evening. Reading, talking, teasing, laughing and just enjoying each other's company.

You were sitting on the opposite side of the couch from Arthur when a burst of thunder roared outside the house and you flinched. Another roar, you started to get little goose bumps all over. Then another and you started to shiver. With each roar you began getting more and more terrified.

Arthur notices your shivering, gets up and grabs a blanket near by. "Here you go. That'll keep you warm."

You smiled the best you could up at him, taking the blanket. "Thank you."

The thunder seemed to get louder every time. There was another big roar causing you to squeal and drop your book on the ground.

"[Name], you aren't afraid of thunder, are you?" Arthur asked, teasingly.

"No, I just wasn't expecting it," you say frantically, grabbing up the booking with shaky fingers.

Arthur just sits with a look of surprise then desides a to backtrack. "[Name], I was only joking. It's perfectly okay if you are. So, if you are, I'm sorry I joked about it." A bolt of lightning lit the sky up outside and thunder followed causing you to jump again.

"It's fine...Ever since I was little. Most kids were afraid of the dark and bugs and stuff like that, but I was pretty much fearless until a thunderstorm started."

"You know it can't hurt you, right? Only the lightning can hurt you."

"I know, but-" an extra loud roar of thunder sounds you squeal and hide under a blanket. A pair of arms wrap around you over the blanket.

"It's okay. I've got you, [name]," Arthur says soothingly. You relax into his arms. Your shivering progressively slows and the storm finishes and you twist yourself from the blanket and Arthur's hold.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you," you smile to him.

"Good," he leans his back against the armrest. "Now come here."

You look at him in surprise before leaning towards him, pulling the blanket with. You turned onto your side so you were facing him. He pulled the blanket over you and brushed a hand to your cheek. "Go to sleep, love. You look tired."

You nod and nuzzle up into the crook of his neck. You close your eyes and feel him kiss the top of your head before you fall asleep to the sound of his breathing.


	10. Kiss (France)

10. Kiss (France)

"No, I will not, Francis," you stomp off, out of the world meeting conference room.

"Please, [name]?" he said, following you out. "I said I'm sorry."

"Yes and you've said you're sorry so many times before. It doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"It won't happen again, I swear," he said, grabbing you elbow, making you stop walking.

You chewed your lip and contemplated your options. Forgive him for the 3rd time and take him back and risk getting hurt again or move on to someone new. "If you hurt me again, I may break," you say.

"I know, and I won't let that happen," he pulls you in for a kiss knowing you couldn't resist him when he did that. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, but-"

"I won't hurt you again, [name]. I promise."

But all along, in the back of your mind, you knew it wasn't going to last.


	11. Masquerade (Spain)

_This drabble will have a continuation later on._

* * *

11. Masquerade (Spain)

It was a Friday night, you and a couple of friends were standing away from the dance floor at homecoming. You were wearing a mask that matched your dress perfectly.

"Come on you guys, lets go dance!" You yell to them over the music. They both shake there heads causing you to tool your eyes.

A guy comes over to you and asks "Would you like to dance?" His accent makes a shiver go up your spine, but you ignore it. You knew he must've been eavesdropping, but agreed anyways.

"Sure!" you reply and take his hand. A fast tango sounding song starts and you say, "I can't tango."

"You may not be able to, but I can." He leads the dance and you follow his every step, eventually getting a hang of it at the end of the song. "You really got the hang of that," he says.

"Would you dance with me again?" you ask him, glad there's a mask covering your cheeks because you were turning bright red.

"Sí," he says and you continue to dance most of the night away until you can't stand up any more from your feet hurting so bad.

When your friends decided to start leaving, you had to go with so you hugged you masked man and began to turn away, but he caught your hand.

"What's your name?" he asks you.

"[Name]," you say. He nods, wraps his arms around you and leans over just a bit and kisses you.

"I hope to see you again, [name]."

"I hope so too," you say, and twisted out of him arms and bow as if it was part of the dance.

You get to the door of the building and turn back to see him. He was still watching you, and you remembered something. Rushing back over to him you asked, "What is your name?"

"Antonio."

"Alright," you smiled, "Bye then." Taking a few steps backwards before turning and running off to your friends.

After all that, on Monday, you looked everywhere, and your masked man was no where to be seen. What you didn't know was that while you were looking for him, he was looking just as desperately for you.


	12. Wall (Japan)

_This is the only Japan one I've written so far and I probably won't write anymore. I don't think this one turned out very good._

* * *

12. Wall (Japan)

You had always known Kiku put a wall up between him and the rest of the world, but you weren't sure why.

You knock on his bedroom door and call through the door, "Kiku! Come out!

"No! I'm not coming out!"

"Can I come in then?" you asked and he unlocked the door, letting you in. "Thank you." You sit down at the little table he had set up by the doorway that lead outside and into the yard, and he sat across from you. "How come you're cutting yourself off from he world, Kiku? You have so much to offer everyone."

"I'm not cutting myself off from the whole world. I let you come, don't I?"

"You know that, and that's not what I meant."

"I know, but people now are so much more different."

"If you weren't cutting yourself off, you'd probably would be too."

"I don't want to change."

"Sometimes, things need to be changed in order to live."

"So I'll die if I don't open up?"

"You might. Maybe countries will stop trading with you. You would have to survive on fish for the rest of your life."

"I could do that."

"I know you could, but wouldn't you get bored of it?"

"I suppose."

"Anyways, it's just something to think about. I actually have a meeting soon, so I'll talk to you later," you say, frustrated. You stand up and walk towards the door.

"Wait, [name]-san," he says, standing up. You stop at the door, but don't face him.

"Yes?"

"Fine."

"Fine what?" you ask, turning to face him, he was looking out the door that lead to his garden.

"Fine, I'll open up a little more."

You smile and walk back towards him, "Glad to hear it." You smile at him and quickly kiss his cheek, making him blush lightly, before turning and walking out the door.


	13. Traitor (Pirate England)

13. Traitor (Pirate England)

You walk onto the dock and towards Arthur's boat and, with cat-like reflexes, you duck under a sword that had just come straight for you head.

"What was that for?" you shouted at him. You continue fighting and dodging each other for a while.

"That was for even thinking you were welcome on this boat, traitor!" he shouted back. He jabs at you again, but you don't block or move and the sword stabs you in the chest, knocking you to the ground.

"Bastard. You said you weren't gonna hurt me," you said softly, cringing in pain, placing your hand on the wound.

He kneels down beside you. "I didn't mean to. You usually block."

"Yes, well, I-I didn't this time," you say and wince. "I came to apologise. I shouldn't ha-have done it," you say, almost unable to make the words come out of your mouth.

"[Name]...you don't have to."

"I-I love you," you whisper before fading into nothing.

* * *

_When I started this, it wasn't my initial plan to kill off the reader, but that's what sort of happened...I'm very sorry._


	14. Tell the Truth (Prussia)

_Prussia just can't catch a break._

* * *

14. Tell the Truth (Prussia)

"Tell me the truth, Gilbert! Where were you!"

He looks at you, and you can see the guilt in his eyes eating him away, you know it's just a matter of time before he gives in, but for now, he gets defensive. "I was out with some friends!"

"For 3 days?" you say, throwing your hands in the air. He just nods. Irritated out of you mind, you turn and walk towards the door. "Fine! Don't tell me!" You open the door, step through and slam it behind you.

You stomp down the stairs down the path leading to your driveway. Then you mouth, "One, two, three," and Gilbert opens the door and rushes after you.

"Wait, [name]!" he says, and you turn to face him. "I was out with friends for most of it, but I was also busy getting something for you."

"Okay, and where is this thing?"

"Right here," he says and pulls a little felt box out of his jacket pocket and hands it to you, you open it and it's a pair of sterling silver earrings. "Like them?"

"They're amazing, Gilbert. Thank you," you say and Gilbert sighs with relief. "But you should know. I don't have my ears pierced."


	15. Commitment (France)

_You are the counselor in this drabble._

* * *

15. Commitment (France)

You sit down in the chair across from Francis. "So, Francis. Why have you decided to come to couples therapy...by yourself."

"I've been told lots of times I have commitment issues."

"Do you think that you do?"

"No, I see nothing wrong with my relationships."

"How long do your relationships usually last?"

"2 days, though once I was with the same girl off and on for a week."

"Umm...and you don't see anything wrong with that?"

"Not at all!" he smiles at you, but you ignore it and pretend to write something on the notepad in your lap. "So, you know my name, what's yours, mon ami?"

"Dr. [Name]."

"So [name] do you want to-" he starts, but only to be whacked in the head with the frying pan you had borrowed from Hungary a few months ago and needed to return.


	16. Nightmares (Italy)

16. Nightmares (Italy)

Feli runs all the way down the hallway to your bedroom, screaming all the way, "[NAME]! I'm scared!" he runs inside your room and cuddles up with you.

"Feli..." you mumble groggily.

"[name]! My dream was scary! They were going to eat me! They just kept closing in on me and I couldn't run away fast enough."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Feli. You can sleep in here with me the rest of the night if you like," you say, words slurring together into one big jumble, but it didn't matter, Feli knew what you said.

"Thank you, [name]," he said, sprawling out on the side of the bed that wasn't occupied by you.

"There, better?" you ask him, you roll onto your side so you can see him.

"Much," he says smiling and closing his eyes. You smile at his adorableness and kiss his forehead before making yourself comfortable and falling back to sleep.


	17. Dreams (Romano)

17. Dreams (Romano)

"Lovino?" you say his name and he looks up at you from his spot on the wall he had been staring for the last 10 minutes.

"Hmm?"

"What do you dream of?"

"Umm...Lots of things. Why?"

"Well, you've basically been asleep with your eyes open for the last 10 minutes. It just got me wondering. I dream of my life to come and the way I hope it will turn out, so what do you dream of?"

"Usually, I forget what my dreams are about, but the ones I do remember are nightmares or they're about you," he says. You look over at him and you see his cheeks lightly pink.

"Aww, Lovino. You're so cute when you blush!" you say, causing him to get more red.

"I am not!" he says and you laugh.

"Yes you are. It's super cute!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not," he says, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. You sigh and step towards him wrapping your arms up around his neck.

"I'm sorry, but it is cute." You kiss him and he loosens his arms and wraps them around your waist.

You break off and he says, smiling do at you, "Not as cute as you."


	18. Soft (Poland)

_I promised you a Poland story and here it is._

* * *

18. Soft (Poland)

You and Feliks were lazing around watching a movie you two had already seen a good 20 times. He gets bored and begins braiding your hair. At first you're annoyed because he keeps tugging at it, but after a few seconds, you don't care anymore.

"Your hair is really soft, [name]. What did you use on it?"

"Just some shampoo and conditioner like always."

"That's, like, not what I meant. What brand?"

"I'm not sure."

"Fine, you'll have to show me the bottle next time I'm over."

"Sure..." you say, your voice trailing off. You both stop talking and continue watching the movie.


	19. Heal (Spain)

19. Heal (Spain)

It had been years since you last saw Antonio, but it was probably for the best. He basically had ripped your heart out and threw it on the ground. Thinking back to that day still makes your eyes water, threatening to spill over.

You knew all it would take to forget about him, you had to forgive him for what he did to you, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. However, you knew exactly why you couldn't do it, you still loved him and that's all there is to it.

"[Name]!" he calls from behind you, causing you to flinch. You turn to face him and plaster a fake smile on you face.

"Antonio! Wow it has been too long! How have you been?"

"I've been good. And you?"

"Great, busy though. This has been my first day off all year."

"Wow. So, [name]."

"Hmm?"

"Get rid of the fake smile and tell me what you're really thinking."

"My smile isn't fake," you say to him, and he shakes his head.

"[name], we dated for two years, I can tell when you're mad at me." You get rid of the fake smile and frown at him. "There, now what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," you said and turned away.

"[name]. I want you to know something," he said. "I never forgot about you. And I'm sorry for what I did to you the last time we met. I hope I'm forgiven."

Your eyes threaten to leak tears as you turn around to face him again. Unable to speak, you nod your head.


	20. Blood (America)

20. Blood (America)

Having been conscious the whole time, you knew your leg was bleeding and you knew it wouldn't be long until you would die from the loss of blood.

When someone came up to you, they looked down at you and said something, but you couldn't hear anything but someone's muffled voice and your vision was cloudy so you had no idea who it was.

Whoever had stopped to look at you wrapped you leg in cloth, picked you up and carried you towards the road to wave down a taxi. You weren't sure where they were taking you, but you passed out in the car before you could arrive wherever it was.

Your eyes flutter open and you're in a hospital bed, unsure of how you got there. There was a man sitting in a chair in the room with you. "You're awake," he said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alfred. The one who picked you up and brought you here. You shouldn't mess around in those alleyways. Scary people live there."

"Then why were you there."

"I'm a guy, they're mor likely to leave me alone. You, not so much."

"I see, well, thank you for rescuing me."

"Anytime," he said, smiling.


	21. Death (Russia)

20. Blood (America)

Having been conscious the whole time, you knew your leg was bleeding and you knew it wouldn't be long until you would die from the loss of blood.

When someone came up to you, they looked down at you and said something, but you couldn't hear anything but someone's muffled voice and your vision was cloudy so you had no idea who it was.

Whoever had stopped to look at you wrapped you leg in cloth, picked you up and carried you towards the road to wave down a taxi. You weren't sure where they were taking you, but you passed out in the car before you could arrive wherever it was.

Your eyes flutter open and you're in a hospital bed, unsure of how you got there. There was a man sitting in a chair in the room with you. "You're awake," he said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alfred. The one who picked you up and brought you here. You shouldn't mess around in those alleyways. Scary people live there."

"Then why were you there."

"I'm a guy, they're mor likely to leave me alone. You, not so much."

"I see, well, thank you for rescuing me."

"Anytime," he said, smiling.


	22. Torn (England)

22. Torn (England)

You walked up the road in your mind. Your path had been going in one straight line all your life. You had your mind set. No matter how many people tried to convince you to change paths, you stuck to this one. The road you had been on your whole life.

About 2 months ago was when you got to a fork in the road you couldn't decide on. You couldn't pick between him or your dream. Last time a man came between you and your dream, like Arthur had, you always, without a doubt in your mind, picked your long awaited dream that you've had since you were a child.

Before Arthur, you wouldn't have even giving a thought to not living your dream. You vowed as a kid you would fulfill it, and you were so close now you could almost touch it, but then reality kicked in and you started to doubt your dream was really possible.

That's when Arthur came in. You started setting childish things you had done just weeks before aside after you met him, realizing you had to move on to new things, knowing everything had to change soon or else you may never make it to where you really want to be.

What will you chose?


	23. Promise Me (Germany)

23. Promise Me (Germany)

"[name], I have to go. It's my job."

"To risk your life for your enemy's? No, that's not you job."

"Yes it is."

"Fine, just promise me you'll come back, alive and in one piece," you say to him. Face going a light shade of pink, you look at the floor.

"I promise," Ludwig says and kisses the top of your head before turning around and walking away.

Feli comes up to you and pulls you into a hug. "He'll be back, belle."

"I don't think he will this time, Feli...I've got a really bad feeling about it this time."

"Ludwig is the strongest guy I know, he'll be fine,"

You look at Feli and smile at him, "Thanks, Feli. You alway no how to cheer me up."

"Anytime."


	24. One (Romano)

24. One (Romano)

You and Lovino had been best friends ever since you were kids. You knew everything about each other. There was only one thing about him you had always wondered about.

"Lovino?" you say and he looks up from his staring contest with the table to you.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you let anyone touch your curl?" you reach for it and he backs away.

"My scalp is sensitive."

"Liar. Then why didn't it hurt when I pulled your hair last week after you cheated on 'Sorry'!

"I didn't cheat! Those were the rules!"

"Moving you person into "home" once you're half-way across the board is cheating...Anyways, you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Your curl. Why can't anyone touch it?" you reach for it again and he backs up away from your hand.

"Don't touch it."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?" you reach for it again and he doesn't react fast enough and you grab it, but only to be kissed by Lovino. To your surprise, you liked it more then you'd care to admit to him. He broke off and look at you.

"Sorry. That's what it does," he says and you smile at him and kiss him again.


	25. Family (England and America)

_No, this drabble is not an AmericaxEngland. Just telling you that now!_

* * *

25. Family (England and America)

You watched in irritation as the argument between the brothers continued. It started out about who held the door for. Eventually, sick of their squabbling, you pushed past them and opened the door for yourself.

"You see what you did! Now she pissed at us!"

"Me? I did nothing! I was first to open the door, not you."

You walk into the restaurant, leaving you bickering friends, and walked to the hostess at the counter. "Bar seat for 1."

Alfred and Arthur came in still arguing. You turned to look at them. "You two again!"

The hostess looked at you and asked, "Do you know these men?"

"They've been following me around for weeks now."

The hostess looked at you sympathetically, "I had a stalker once. SECURITY!" A guard walked out of a door that looked as though it led to a storage cabinet and pushed the brothers out the door.

You sigh, "Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me."


	26. Trust (Dark Belarus)

_Okay, so watch a little bit too much of The Mentalist before I wrote this drabble, so this one is a bit creepy...If you've never seen the Mentalist, it's on TNT. Watch it. It's awesome and Patrick Jane is hilarious._

* * *

26. Trust (Dark Belarus)

You laid on your bed, tears slipping down the side of your face and puddling in you ear, making you hearing a bit closed your eyes and place your hands over your eyes, sobbing.

You heard the door creak slightly and you opened your eyes and look at the door which was wide open now. "I swear I shut that..." you decide to ignore it.

You look over at the clock only to see a woman dressed in black and holding a knife above their head. You cover your mouth, trying not to scream.

"I trusted you..." she said.

"Natalia..." you said, voice shaking like mad. "We can talk this out. There's no need for the knife."

"You took my Ivan away...I trusted you. I trusted that you wouldn't come between us..."

"I never promised that."

"I beg to differ!"

"I didn't!"

"That's shit!" before you can roll out of the way, the knife comes down into your chest, stabbing through you as far as she could.


	27. Love (England)

27. Love (England)

You and Arthur had just sat down for your usual Saturday morning tea when a topic came up that you were exactly fond of.

"Hey, [name]. I have sometime I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

"Okay, what it is?"

"Now, promise you won't over react to it, okay?"

"I promise."

"I love you, [name]," Arthur says.

"No, no, no, no, no..." you reaply. You didn't know what else to say. Sure, you loved him, but not that way, right?

"Yes, I do."

"No! You don't. You don't love me. No body loves me. Not really. Not permanently. Everyone who's ever told me they loved me has left. And since you're telling me this, it's just a matter of time before you leave too. So no, you don't loved me. Not really."

"Yes, I do. I have for years now, you've got to believe me."

You shake your head, "No, I've been hurt too many times...I don't want it to happen again...especially not when it's someone I love

"You love me back?"

Your face goes pink, "Of course, but that doesn't change my answer."

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't. You're still going to end up leaving me. I just know it."

"Then we'll deal with it when that time comes."

You think this over for a second, "You promise?"

"Absolutely."

You look at him for a second then nod, "I believe you."

"Really? You're sure?"

"Positive."

"One more thing then."

"What?" you ask, and instantly get your answer.

* * *

_Anyone know when episode 14 of Hetalia: Beautiful World comes out?_


	28. Please (Prussia)

28. Please (Prussia)

"Hey, can you hand me that?" you ask, pointing at the galleon of milk sitting next to Gilbert.

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"You didn't say the magic word."

"The magic word, my ass. This is my house. Now hand over the damn milk."

"No, it's my house too. If you want it, come get it yourself or say the magic word."

"No, just give it here."

"Hmm?" he says rubbing his pointer figure and thumb against his imaginary beard. "No, I don't think I will."

"Fine, be that way!" you stand up walk over to the other side of the table, where he's sitting and reach for the milk.

He shoves the milk across the table towards where you were sitting. "Screw you! What the hell was that for?"

"Geez, you don't have to shout."

"Oh shut up!" you turn to sit back down, but he catches your waist and pulls you to his lap and begins to nibble at your ear.

You turn your face towards his and kiss him. When he tries to go further, you twist from his grip and walk out of the room. You hear him sigh in frustration.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily!" you call to him, sitting on the couch and reading your magazine that came in the mail earlier that day, smiling to yourself.


	29. Thank You (Spain)

29. Thank You (Spain)

You ran up the street away from Francis who a couple of minutes ago you would have called your date. You turned sharply down a short alleyway and stopped, leaned against the wall to see if he was still following you.

Breathing heavily, he ran up the road, but saw you and you ran again, down the short dark alley way. Just as you ran out the end of the alley, you ran smack into someone else and both of you went to the ground. Francis caught up to you and the mystery person you fell on top of.

"[Name]," your date said, breathing heavy. "Why did you leave?" he smelled of alcohol and was clearly drunk.

"Because I-" you stood up, letting the stranger up too.

"She had plans with me. Apparently she forgot about," the stranger said.

You looked at the stranger, "Yeah...Yes, I'm so sorry about that."

"Well lets go," he said. He hitched his arm around yours and pulled you away walking in the opposite direction

When Francis finally gave up, the stranger let go. You looked at him, "Thank you for that."

"Sure, anytime."

"What's your name?"

"Antonio."

"Well, Antonio. You helped me, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Come to dinner with me?"

You smiled, "I think I can do that."


	30. Like Glass (Canada)

_Poor Canadia... ;)_

* * *

30. Like Glass (Canada)

"Why doesn't anyone ever notice me, [name]?" Matthew ask you.

You look around, mockingly, "Who-who said that?"

"Shut up," he says, smiling.

"You're too quiet. You're like glass, know one notices you until they run into you. Try yelling loudly at someone."

"Okay." Matthew gets a serious look on his face, turns away from you, determinedly, and towards Alfred. "Alfred!" Matthew yells.

Alfred jumps and runs away screaming, "OH MY GOD! A GHOST! KIKU! SAVE ME!"

Matthew looks back at you, "Okay...now what?"

"What about Arthur? He's got those imaginary friends, maybe he can see you too."

"Umm...okay..." Matthew walks up to Arthur who was discusing something with Ivan, quite frankly, you didn't want to know. Matthew inhaled and yelled, "How are you, Arthur?"

Arthur jumps and looks at Matthew, "No need to yell, Matthew. I'm fine. How are you?"

Ivan looks back and forth from Arthur to what he thought was thin air with that creepily sweet smile of his even though you can tell he's thinking 'Arthur, you're insane'.

"I'm great!" Matthew says and turns around to you with a smile and you smile back, hugging him when he was at arms length.

"Good job, Matthew. Someone other then me saw you, even though it was just Arthur and he is a little crazy."

"Thank you," he says and kisses your cheek.


	31. Hate (Poland)

_As I have mentioned, I hate Poland, so this title just fit! :)_

* * *

31. Hate (Poland)

"I hate you," you say to Feliks, glaring at him.

"I, like, hate you more," he says, glaring back and you scoff.

"I highly doubt that," you say, murderous tone, eyes reduce to slits and you see him back up just barely, but doesn't drop his glare.

"You stop, like, staring first."

"I think not..."

Ivan coes up behind you, causing you to jump, but you keep your glare held with Poland. "Let me help, da?" he says, merely looking at Feliks, causing him to buckle over and smash his face into the floor, you stared in disbelief for a second before laughing.

"That's right, Feliks! That's what you get!" You turn around to thank Ivan, but he had disappeared.


	32. Murderer (Dark Russia)

32. Murderer (Dark Russia)

You rushed down the hallway away from the voice. The hallway was dimly lit by over head lights. You looked over your shoulder to see if anything was there and you swear it was darker then before.

You looked forward again just in time to smack into a wall. Stumbling to the ground, back against the wall, you reached for your nose, you could tell it was broken and bloody.

Someone walked up to you and said, "Finally. I have got you right were I am wanting you..."

You were unsure of who's voice it was, all you knew is that it wasn't someone close to you. They leaned towards you, and you began to realize who it was. "Ivan? What did-"

But you weren't alive long enough to finish your question.


	33. Illness (America)

33. Illness (America)

You were laying in bed wheezing slightly and coughing occasionally, and with a high fever. You had been sick for days and slept most of the time unless someone had come to make sure you were okay.

"[name]," Alfred said, walking into your room. "I heard you were sick. Are you getting better?"

"Yeah, slowly, but surely."

"Well, if you need something, call me and let me know, I'll be over whenever you need something." He turned to leave, but you caught the back of his jacket.

"No, stay here and talk for a bit."

He smiled and grabbed a chair pulling in up next to your bed and said, "Okay I'll stay for a little while."

You two talked about nothing in particular for the next hour before you started having a hard time keeping your eyes open.

Eventually he stood up and said, "I think I've worn you out for the day. Get some rest, I'll be back later if you want, just give me a call, okay?" he leaned his face towards yours and touched his lips to yours once, but you stopped him from deepening then kiss any further.

"I don't want to get you sick," you said sleepily.

"I don't care about that," he said just before his lips touched yours again a bit more urgently then the last one. You kissed back for a moment before breaking off. "Call me if you need anything," he said, still leaning over you. He kissed you once more before standing up and walking out of the room letting you sleep.

2 days later, he was the one with the fever and you were taking care of him.


	34. Grave (Italy)

_So, the game that Italy "comes up with" is actually a game my friend taught me. It's actually pretty hard. You should try it next time you're in the car._

* * *

34. Grave (Italy)

You were driving down an old gravel road with Feli and he suddenly yelled, "Pull over!" So you did quickly.

"What? What's wrong, Feli?"

"I thought of a game!" he said, smiling.

You would have been mad at him for making you panick so much, but his smile was too cute for you to ever be angry at Feli, so you tried to ignore your temper.

"Oh, cool. What kind of game?"

"Whenever we drive past a graveyard, we have to hold our breath."

"Okay, I'll play. Anything to pass the time," you said. You pulled off the shoulder and continued down the road passing 3 smaller graveyards then another larger one, you couldnt hold you greats very long. You might pass out in the drivers seat, so you gave up early and then Feli laughed.

"I win!"


	35. Ocean (America)

35. Ocean (America)

After working your ass off for 3 years at your job, you needed a vacation. You really wanted to go somewhere with a beach because you loved the ocean. At first you thought Japan, you knew a little Japanese since you took 4 years of it in high school and the ocean surrounds the whole island. Only problem is, they have a problem with too much skin showing, so instead you decided to got to Hawaii.

When you get there, the air is humid and sticky, but you decide to ignore it and get to your hotel. You rented a room in a hotel just a block from the beach. You unload your stuff, change clothes and begin your walk to the beach, only for it to be completely deserted aside from a few other tourists.

A man comes up to you, "You may want to head back to your hotel, it's supposed to start raining soon."

You look up at the beach and see the storm clouds rolling in. "Damn! Of course, the day I get here it decides to rain."

You pick all of your stuff up and begin walking up the beach. The man watched you for a moment before following. "I'm Alfred, by the way, and you are?"

"[name]. Why are you still following me?"

"My hotel is this way."

"Okay. How'd you know I was going to a hotel?"

"You don't look like the locals," he says. You nod your head, agreeing, and both of you made your way back to your hotels. "So you just got here?"

"Yeah, my plane got in a few hours ago. I've been here long enough to drop my stuff at the hotel and walk down here."

"Cool. I got here last week. Needed a temporary break. Where you from?"

"Virginia."

"Wow, wouldn't have suspected you to be a fellow East coaster."

"I'm not really. I moved there about 3 years ago from Chicago with my job. I got a big promotion, but the only way I could take it was if I moved closer to the corporate office."

"Ah..."

"East coast, you said? Where at?"

"DC."

"Oh, fancy."

"It's nothing special. I'm there for work."

"I see..."

You arrived at your hotel and it ended up being his as well. He walked you to your hotel room. "Well, it was very nice meet you, [name]."

"You too, Alfred." You shook hands and just as you were about to turn, his hand caught your chin and pulled your lips up to his. Not sure of what came over you, you kissed back for a moment before pulling back.

"I'll see you again sometime," Alfred said as he stepped away and headed for his own hotel room which, you saw, was just down 2 rooms down.

But he lied, you never saw him again on that trip.


	36. Luck (England)

_I actually am not very fond of this particular drabble. So please be nice if you write a review..._

* * *

36. Luck (England)

Walking across the stage, spotlight bright on your face. Well, it was sort of a spotlight. More like a large flashlight.

After realizing you were watching the light pionted at your face, you looked down at the small audience sitting in the 10 rows of seating in the little rundown theater.

Your best friend, Arthur, was sitting right in front row, looking up at you, waiting for you to start. You opened your mouth to recite your lines, but the words didn't come out. You wracked your brain trying to remember your first line.

Someone cleared their throat, which made you even more nervous. Your stomach tensed up more with every passing second and you began to feel dizzy. You turned and stumbled back stage where you sat on the floor, put you head between your knees and you were taking deep breaths over and over again.

A hand touch your shoulder. "[Name]? Are you okay?" Arthur's voice was so thick with worry you could nearly taste it.

"I'm fine," you said, glad your voice was working again. Arthur sat down next to you.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine. You're as pale as a ghost."

You sat up straight and looked at him. "I'm fine, I just had a momentary brain fart, that's all. I couldn't remember my lines."

"Well that's okay. Nothing to let yourself pass out over. If you needed a moment, the whole audience would have given it to you."

"Thanks."

"Anytime," he replied with goofy smile making you laugh at him. "What is there something on my face?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes," you pointed at his bushy eye brows. "Those are."

"Oh, shut it." You both sat and laughed for a second.

"Not a chance," you laughed. "I probably should go back out there."

"Yes, but one thing first."

You didn't have a chance to finish your sentance and his lips were on yours and then gone before you could fully register that it actually happened. "What was that for?"

"For luck!"


	37. Beautiful (Romano)

37. Beautiful (Romano)

You turn around, clothed in the fifth outfit that day, and looked at Lovino, who was getting very impatient.

"What do you think of this one, Lovino?"

"It's great. Let's go now."

"Lovi, you don't like any of then?" you asked, eyes wide. He had said this about every outfit so far. You turn back towards your closet and begin looking for something else.

He sighs, "It's not that, [name]." He grabs you hand and turns you around to face him. "You've looked beautiful in all the outfits, but if it really matters that much to you..." he reaches for a dress in your closet. "I like this one one you the best. It's the one you wore on our first date."

You take it and smile at the memory of it. Aside from that date, that day had been terrible and it had taken every ounce of your courage just to get up and go on that date, worried it would end terrible like your last 5 boyfriends. But now you're glad you did.


	38. Pain (Germany)

38. Pain (Germany)

You were late for a meeting. Rushing across the street, maneuvering around people in your way, you tripped on the curb and fell to the ground, landing on your knees, hands catching your upper half.

A man comes over to you, "Are you okay?" You recognized the voice, but hoped that it wasn't him.

You look up at him, hoping your suspicions were incorrect, but of course, they weren't. "Yes. I'm fine." You stand up, the pain in you foot was almost unbearable. When you tried to step, your knee briefly gave out on you, but Ludwig caught you before you could fall again.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

You sigh in irritation, "No, my foot is killing me."

"Let's go over here out of the way of traffic," he said, hitching an arm around you and helping you limp over to the bench along the side of the building. You sit down on the bench and pull your foot up onto your knee, and flinch in pain.

"Here, let me look at it," Ludwig said. You put you legs up on the bench, letting him examine your foot. "It's definently broken. Your ankle anyways."

"Damnit. I have somewhere to be."

"Come on. Let's get you to a doctor, that needs a cast."

By the time you got to the doctor's and got a cast, the meeting was long over.


	39. Blind (France)

39. Blind (France)

Francis had tried to pull something in you for the third time that day and you were getting sick of it. You slapped him across the face, but your finger jabbed him in the eye by accident.

"Ah! I'm blind!" he yelled, placing his hand on his eye.

You stood and watched him wipe and blink the water out of his eye, "I can't see. Everything is black. [name], are you still there?" his arms were flaking around trying to find you, so you took a step back, not wanting to get hit.

"Yeah. Open your eyes smarty," you said.

He opened his eyes, "Everything is blurry!"

You sighed, "Hold still, let me look." You looked at his eye, "You should be fine. It's just red."

"But it hurts," he whimpered, putting his hand on his eye again.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Happy?"

"Very," he said, putting his hand down, blinked once, kissed your cheek, mockingly, and walked off perfectly fine.

"Asshole!" you yelled after him.


	40. Apologies (Canada)

40. Apologizes (Canada)

"Later, [name]!" Alfred yelled as you walk out the meeting door

You turned and waved, "Bye!" only to run into Matthew.

"I'm sorry, [name]. I got in your way."

"Not at all, Matthew, I wasn't paying attention. Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have moved."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have not been walking backwords.

After about 5 minutes of the sorry argument, Alfred needed to get through the door so he could leave, Arthur and Francis bickering behind him.

Alfred cleared his throat. Catching your attention, you both looked over at him. "I don't care who's more sorry, I just would like to leave."

You and Matthew looked at each other, realizing you were blocking the door, and at the same time you said, "I'm sorry."

You looked at Matthew and said, "no I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav tried to apologize in the first place."

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry."

Alfred stood and watch the argument continue. "Shut up and let me through."

You both stepped out of the way, letting them through.


	41. Fire (Spain)

41. Fire (Spain)

You stood in front of the stove, making grilled cheese because it was the only thing that sounded good, and occasionally flipped the sandwich over, not wanting it to burn. You stood there slightly dazed from the heat of the gas stove puffing at your face.

You flipped the sandwich over once more before the thoughts filled your mind, taking over every inch of your brain. Antonio briefly crossed your mind because he was usually home by supper, but he was late getting home some days if there was trouble at work, so you discarded the thoughts of something bad happening to him.

As your mind swayed back and forth from thought to thought, you began to get dizzy and were getting feint from the heat of the stove. Just before you collapsed, you smelled burnt bread, but there was nothing you could do since you went unconscious that very second.

When you awoke, the room was filled with smoke, making it hard for you to breath. There was fire on the stove that was slowly eating away at the rest of the kitchen, making it hard to breath. You tried to get up, but you couldn't, you're legs wouldn't let you.

You did your best and pull yourself along the floor towards the front door which was 2 rooms over.

Just as you got through the kitchen door, into the dining room, you went under yet again from the smoke which had now, you assumed, had spread all throughout the house.

When you awoke again, you were laying on the grass. You could feel the coldness of it, and it felt good on your overheated body. Your eyes fluttered open, but everything was blurry

"[Name]!" a voice said. You didn't need to recognize that voice from a mile away.

"Antonio?" you said, groggily, and looked up at blurred face.

"I'm right here."

You smiled and said, "How'd I get out here? I was in the dinning room, laying on the floor." You blinked a few times, hoping to clear your vision, it helped a little, but not fully.

"Well, when I got home. There was a fairly large crowd outside curious what had happened. I looked around for you, hoping you had made it outside safely, which you hadn't. I tried to come in and get you from the front door, but the fire men didn't let me, so I had to go in the side and get you out. You had me worried sick, chica." You blinked once more, and your vision finally cleared. He continued, "I don't know-"

You pulled his lips down to yours for just a moment, cutting him off before his rant started, "I'm sorry i had you so worried and thank you."

"You're welcome," he kissed you again, taking your hand in his.

**[Extended Ending]**

He broke off sooner then you would have liked to, and asked, "So, how exactly did the fire start?"

"I was making grilled cheese," you said, trying to ignore his unsubtle, coughed laugh, but you couldn't do it. "Oh, shut it."

A fireman raced over to them. "Sir, we can't find your wife inside, she must have-" he noticed you on the ground next to him. "Oh, ma'am! We need to get you to the ER imediently!"

"Guess that's my que..." you muttered, irritated with the fireman for ruining the moment, and allowed Antonio pick you up and carry towards the ER vehicle.


	42. One Day (England)

42. One Day (England)

You had been standing outside Arthur's house for 5minutes and you knew he was home because you could see him in the window of the door, sitting at the dinner table down the hall, bottle in hand.

You continued to ring the bell, not wanting to be rude, but eventually gave up. You tried the door knob. Locked.

You stood, rang the door bell once more, remembering the news Francis had told you yesterday. Alfred had finally gotten his freedom. You would have gone to Arthur straight away had you not been so crazy busy yesterday.

After another minute or so passed and you gave up on being nice and reached under the floor mat and grabbed the emergency spare key and quickly opened the door. Arthur was your best friend, if he hadn't answered the door after 5 minutes, something was up.

You stepped through the door and alcohol was sickeningly think. "Arthur?" You said, walking into the dinning room. He was just sitting there staring at the table, deep in thought.

You didn't have to read minds to know by the look in his eyes what was going through his head. "Arthur?" You smacked your hand on the table. He just continued to sit there, he didn't even blink. You took his bottle out of hand, well, tried, that is. His hand tighten around it, not giving it up.

You fought for it, and eventually were successful. He looked up at you for a second, but then looked back at the table. "He'll regret it."

You took the half drunk bottle and chucked it at the wall. It shattered. "Well, drinking your self stupid isn't going to help the situation!"

Arthur ignored the comment and stood up and grabbed a new bottle. "He will...one day."

**[Extended Ending]**

The next day, Francis had gone over to check on him, and had to take him to the hospital. Arthur was laying, bloody on the floor from having tripped over an empty bottle and onto broken glass left from the bottle you broke the day before. He was there, in a coma, for another month.


	43. For You (Romano)

43. For You (Romano)

You walked up to Lovino, "You know what today it?"

"November 8th?" he replied, confused.

"Well, yes, but what else is today?"

"A Thursday?"

"Yes, what else?" you repeated, slightly irritated.

"What?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Something special is today."

"Oh! Happy birthday!"

"No, it's not my birthday."

"Then what is it?"

"You really don't know?"

"Apparently not."

"Fine, I'm not telling you, though," you turned and walked off.

"[Name]! I know what today is," he said, you stopped. "It's our one year! I was just messing with you."

You looked over your shoulder at him and realized his hand had been behind his back the whole time, you smiled and sped back to him. "For you," he handed you a few flowers tied neatly together.

**[Extended Ending]**

"Thank you. I didn't get anything, but supper is on me."

"That sounds fair," he agreed.

"And if you're good I might throw in a little extra," you said with a wink.


	44. Photo Album (America)

44. Photo Album (America)

You decided to do some spring cleaning, you dusted and swept, trying to ignore the thing that really needed clean. After some of the small tasks were out of the way you looked at the unorganized book shelf you'd been piling stuff on for the last 5 years or so.

"This looks like a good thing to do," you said softly to yourself. You began clearing some space on the floor of your living room to set things as you emptied the shelf.

As you cleared, you sang with the muffled music on the radio two rooms over you had turned on a few hours earlier. You sorted threw all the papers and books and knick-knacks.

You pulled a large stack off the shelf, then saw the old leather book you had hid from yourself 5 years ago, and nearly dropped the stack on your foot. You gently set the pile at your feet and hesitantly reached for the book. You could feel the tears welling up in your eyes.

You gently grabbed the black fragile leather book, stepped carefully around your strategically place piles and sat down on the armchair in the corner you hadn't say in since the last time you looked at this book.

You flipped the book open and there, staring back up at you was Alfred. The tears that had been building up finally gave way and spilled over down you face, streaking the little bit of make-up you had out on that morning. You continued to look at the picture, subconsciously running you hand across the page.

You flipped to the next page and it was a self-taken picture of you and Alfred. You remembered that day well, it had been you and Alfred's first year wedding anniversary.

You slammed the book closed and looked out the window letting the tears roll down your face. You couldn't believe that it had been 5 years since you saw him last. Last time you saw him was a month after your 5 year anniversary, when he walked.

"I wonder were he is now..." You whispered.


	45. Memory (Spain)

_This drabble is a continuation of #11._

* * *

45. Memory (Spain)

**Previously**

After all that, on Monday, you looked everywhere, and your masked man was no where to be seen. What you didn't know was that while you were looking for him, he was looking just as desperately for you.

You were sitting in your 6th period class, letting the memory of your masked man flood your mind. At first, you hadn't know where to look for him, but started out by introducing yourself to the 3 foreign exchange students at your school, figuring that'd be the best place to look, but none of them fit the description.

You continued to keep your eyes pealed, and had your friends do the same, but it was no use. After 3 months of searching and hoping for him, you gave up.

"What do you mean? You're giving up?" [best friend's name] asked after you told her.

"I'm not going to look anymore. It's been 3 months. I don't have time to keep searching for someone who may not even be in the country right now. Anyways, I could use a girl day. You wanna hang out at the mall today after classes?"

"Sure," she replies.

When you arrive at the mall, you notice you're a lot more laid back. You're not constantly wondering 'maybe he's here in the room'. You could sit back, kick up your feet, and laugh with your friends.

You and your friends decided to go to Aunt Annie's and grab something to eat. After getting your food, you all crammed onto a small bench not far from the Aunt Annie's.

"And that's when she was like-" [best friend's name] said, but got cut off.

"[name]," a man said. You looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"It's me."

"Me who?" You ask, raising one eye brow, skeptically.

"I'm Antonio," he said, but only got a confused look from you. "Oh, right. I never told you my name, did I? We dance together at the high school."

Your eyes got wide and you stood up to look in his eyes, just to make sure it was really him.

You smiled, "It's really you. I actually started to give up hope we'd see each other again."

"Me too. I was sitting on the bench behind you and I heard you friends say your name and something about a 'masked man'," he said, you blushed slightly, realizing he'd eavesdropped and heard the whole conversation.

"Well, I'm glad I got to see you again, but, I was hanging out with my friends because I haven't had much of a chance recently-"

[best friend's name] leans you back words and whispers in your ear, "Go with him, stupid or you'll lose him again," before shoving you back upright and smack into Antonio, who caught you before you went to the floor.

You looked up at him, "On second thought, lets go walk around for a bit." You quickly link arms with him and you two begin to walk off, leaving your giggling friends.

"Whatever you like," he says and kisses your forehead.


	46. Hope (France)

46. Hope (France)

Knowing it was hopeless, you stumbled off, down the hall to your room, ignoring the funny look Arthur gave you as you left the group. Francis had been especially irritating this week. He wouldn't stop flirting with you. You really didn't know why you invited him to the party at all.

When you reached your room, you went inside and quickly shut the door and looked it. with a sigh, you fell face-first onto the bed, legs dangling over the side. The bed squeaked under pressure and there was a knock at your door.

"[name]" Francis called, trying to twist the knob open, "Could I come in?"

"Hell no..."you said, irritation think in your voice.

"Aww, but why not," he asked.

"Because you're a pervert and my bedroom is the last place I ever want to be alone with you in," you say, shuddering at the thought. He made a pathetic little whimper noise. "Not letting you in!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T COME IN!"

"Fine, be that way..."

"Fine, maybe I will!" You hear him go down the stairs and you sigh with relief. "Thank, God..."


	47. Ice (Poland)

47. Ice (Poland)

Walking through a crowd of people, you looked on at all the strangers dancing and drinking, still not sure how the hell Feliks managed to drag you to into coming here. He had disappeared only seconds after they'd arrived.

You glanced around. It was a nice house. There was a grand staircase to your left, and a two stories tall window wall to your right. Straight ahead, you could see the bar, two bar tenders working away to get people the drinks they want. Behind you is a DJ booth. The DJ was standing in the booth and you could tell from the reflection in his glasses, he was playing FarmVille. You rolled your eyes.

In the center of the room was a large ice sculpture of, what looked like, Feliks. You sighed. Of course this was his party.

You saw out of the corner of your eye, Ivan standing by the wall. He was staring directly at the sculpture. You glanced back and forth between Ivan and the ice sculpture.

After about 30 seconds, you noticed a crack appear in the ice. You glance at Ivan and he has a slight smile creeping up on his face. Another 30 seconds, it cracked again, and he smiled a little more.

Another minute of this continued until the sculpture cracked and shattered, shards of ice flying everywhere. Ivan smiled evilly. You cocked one eyebrow in his direction and he looks over at you.

You hear Feliks run into the room, yelling, "Like, what the hell happened to my statue. That was, like, the best one of all of them!"

Ivan smiles at you, kindly and you hold a thumbs up to him before walking over to him.


	48. Fate (America)

_This is a continuation of drabble #44._

* * *

48. Fate (America)

**Previously**

You slammed the book closed and looked out the window letting the tears roll down your face. You couldn't believe that it had been 5 years since you saw him last. Last time you saw him was a month after your 5 year anniversary, when he walked.

"I wonder where he is now..." You whispered.

You set the book on the coffee table and made a point not to look at it again while you finished restocking and reorganizing your bookcase. As you put the last book in place, you glanced at the photo album just as the phone rang.

You look towards the phone, you don't recognize the number, so you let it go to voicemail. You hear your voicemail repeat the prerecorded message.

"Hi! You've reached [name]! Sorry I can't come to the phone right now! Please leave your name, number and I'll to get back to you soon as I can!"

"Oh, well that's good! I've got the right number! After all this time, [name], you still haven't changed it!" Your heart begins to race. That voice, you thought. It has to be...

"Anyways, [name]. It's Alfred. I'm back in town and wondered if you wanted to grab a coffee sometime." You stand in silence, holding your breath. "Call me back when you get the chance."

You grab the phone and hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"[name]! There you are. How've you been?"

"Umm...good? Thanks for asking."

"So, you wanna meet up for coffee?"

"Umm..." You glanced around the room, double checking everything was cleaned up. "Sure. Right now?"

"Sure! It's been forever!" You could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah...it has..."

"So, see you in a bit at Starbucks?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."

"Awesome. See you."

"Yeah..." You hung up the phone and instantly regretted the decision to go. You changed clothes quick and pulled your hair back be fore heading out to your car.

When you got to Starbucks, he was already waiting by a window seat. The window seat. The window seat you guys used to sit in whenever you went for coffee. You got your coffee and went up and stood behind him.

"Excuse me, sir? Mind if I sit here?"

"Umm, yes actually I'm meeting a friend..." He turned and saw it was you. All the memories came flooding back when you looked in his, even though it was just a few seconds. "[name]..." He stood and hugged you.

You felt a shiver go down your spine. The shiver that hasn't come with any other guys aside from Alfred. He lets go and you both sit down.

"So..." You start.

"So..."

"5 years?" You say.

"Yeah..."

"What have you been doing?"

"Nothing really."

"Hm..."

Alfred looks up into your eyes and you just know he's trying read you. "Look, I know you're mad at me..."

You were amazed. He could still read you like a book after all this time.

"You're not exactly hard to read."

"Stop it..."

"Sorry," he laughed. "After I left I enlisted in the army. I've been in it for the past 5 years, but resigned because I felt like I needed to come back home."

"No girlfriends?"

"Of course not, you've always been the only girl for me."

Your face went pink. Why's he telling you this? And why was your pulse racing just from his voice? All the feelings you thought you'd buried away from yourself slowly started creeping back up on you. No. You've got to stop them. Alfred walked out on you.

"Why did you leave the way you did?"

Alfred sighed and said, "I don't know."

You looked into his eye for some sort of explanation, but all you could see was his apology. The sorriness in his eyes was sincere and filled with pain. You knew he meant it.

"Look, I'm not here to try and get you back, because I know it'll take a while to forgive what I did. But I'd love to spend time with you. I got an apartment a few miles away, so I'll be close by."

"I like that," you said smiling lightly.

"Great."

You spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing like you used to. Telling each other tales of the last 5 years. You almost forgot how mad you were at him.

Alfred broke down all the walls you had carefully built up around your heart for the last 5 years. It only took him a year.

After you realized he broke through the last one, and you knew without a doubt you loved him, you told him, "Remember the day you came back?"

"Of course."

"Before you called me, I had been doing some spring cleaning and found our photo album for the first time since you left. I'd purposely hid it from myself."

"Must've been fate."

"Yeah, must've..."

You didn't even realize you were both slowly leaning in until your lips touched. Your eyes closed, instinctively. It wasn't the same kind of kiss, though, that you would've had with him before. There was more passion and a sense of urgency.

You broke off, opening your eyes, and said, "I love you."

His eyes snapped open in surprise, you could see the shock in them, but then the surprise was replaced by a love. "I love you, too." You smiled and brought his lips back to yours, and you could feel the smile growing on his face.

**[Extended Ending]**

You didn't notice that you'd put your old wedding ring on your finger earlier that morning until you broke off and smiled at him. You had reached your left hand up to his cheek, and noticed it sparkle out of the corner of your eye.

You glanced at it, "When did that get there?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you'd put it on on purpose."

"No, I didn't know that I had..."

"Fate."

You smile, "Yeah..."


	49. Alive (Prussia)

49. Alive (Prussia)

iPod in your back pocket, headphones in the jack, you stick them in your ears, ready to get down to business. You rush about the house, cleaning as you go, listening to whatever happens to come on.

Stayin' Alive by the comes on. At first you're confused because you don't remember it being on your iPod, but the confusion soon goes away.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Stayin' alive!" you sing in to the broom, as if it was a microphone. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Stayin' ALIVE!"

You continue to disco around the room singing along with the music, not noticing Gilbert walk into the kitchen.

The song finishes and you hold a pose for a second and hear clapping. You pull out your earbuds and your faces flushes in embarrassment when you see Gilbert.

"[Name], very well done!" He smiled, but you knew he was being sarcastic.

You roll your eyes and fight a smile. "Shut up...What are you even doing home? I didn't think the meeting was supposed to be over for another half an hour."

"We got stuff wrapped up early today."

"Right..."

Gilbert walks up to you, kisses you for a second before saying, "I was serious, though. You were amazing."

"Thanks," you say with a smile, kissing him quick once more before popping your earbuds back in and continuing to clean.


	50. Numb (Italy)

50. Numb (Italy)

Outside in your yard, Feli was laying in the freshly fallen snow making snow angels. You had gone inside to make hot chocolate, but he hadn't followed you.

You walked to your sliding glass door, carefully holding glass mug so that it wouldn't spill, and watched him continue to lay there. He had stopped making snow angels and was now just staring up at the sky, a smile wide on his face like always.

You slide the door open, "Feli, I have hot chocolate, would you like a glass?"

"Yes please!" He called and shakily began to stand up, only to fall down again.

"Are you okay?" You said, setting your glass down and pulling on your snow boots.

"[Name]! It's terrible! I can't feel my legs! I know they're there because I can see them! What's happening?!"

You laughed to yourself and walked outside to help him up. "It's okay, Feli, that happens if your body gets too cold. Maybe you should come inside." You stretched an arm towards him and he took it and let you help pull him up back onto his feet.

"Oh! Okay! Thank you, [name]. Can we have hot chocolate now?" He asked, smiling. You put his arm up around your shoulder and walked him back to the house.

"Sure," you smiled over at him.

**[Extended Ending]**

Feli took his glass and took a big gulp of it before quickly setting it down. "Ahh! [Name]! It's terrible! I can't feel my tongue!" He shouted, the he stuck his tongue out if his mouth and looked down at his nose. "And I can't see it either! How will I ever taste pasta again?!"


	51. Go Down Fighting (Pirate England)

51. Go Down Fighting (Pirate England)

Rain pouring down around you, causing you both to slip and stumble around on deck. With a cling, your swords collide. He manages to overpower you, his sword at you neck and your's flying from your figures and just a little bit out of reach. "Give it up, [name]! You're not going to win!"

"No, I'm not going down without a fight. You of all people should know that, Arthur!" You shout over the rain, seeing on his face your comment had struck a nerve.

You keep your eye contact with him as you lean over a tad and feel for your sword. Your lucky sword. The one Arthur had given you only a year ago. You find it and wrap your figure tight around the handle so it wouldn't fly off again.

You were just about to restart the fight when he did something you didn't expect. He put his sword away and held a hand out to you. You glanced down at the hand extended toward you and looked back up at him for explanation.

"I'm sorry," he said. You could read on his face and see in his eyes, even through the quickening rain, his apology was sincere. You reached up and took his hand. He pulled you to your feet before turning and walking down to the lower decks of the ship.

You just stood watched him walk off. You wanted nothing more than to follow him and hold his hand and kiss him like you used to, but you knew it was out of the question.


	52. See You in Hell (Russia)

52. See You in Hell (Russia)

You were in a weird frame of mind today. Today? Stop kidding yourself. You've been in a weird frame of mind for while. But especially today.

It all started 4 months ago, when ... It appeared. Bright purple eyes, wide and observant. You saw him across the street when you were out for your usual Saturday morning coffee with Alfred. He had just been standing beside a bench looking directly at you and Alfred.

This continued every Saturday for the next 2 months. After that, you started seeing those purple eyes everywhere. On busses as you drove past them, across the room at restaurants, and in isles you walked past at store. Every time you saw him, he just stood here, eyes wide a smile on his face.

But today, it was worse. You and Alfred sat down at Starbucks for your usual Saturday coffee and instead of seeing Purple Eyes across the street, he was sitting at the table directly behind Alfred. Watching you intensely.

Alfred looked at you with a questioning look, before looking at his shoulder. "What? Is there something on me? What are you staring at, [name]?"

You lean towards Alfred, and he leans in too. "The guy behind you has been following me for months."

Alfred freezes, "The one at the table behind us?" You nod and he risks a glance over his shoulder. "What are you talking about, [name]? There's nobody there," he said, turning around fully. You glanced around the room until you spotted him.

You yanked on Alfred's jacket collar to get him to face you. "He's over there." You looked over at were you had seen him standing before, and he still was. Alfred looked over and you watch Purple Eyes disappear.

"Where?" He asks and you begin to laugh. "He looked back to you, "What?

"You should've seen your face!" You continued laughing, hoping Alfred didn't notice it was fake.

He leaned back, rolled his eye and checked his phone for the time. "Shit, I gotta go." You both stood up, he hugged you and kissed your cheek before he headed off. "See you later!"

You looked around again and saw Purple Eyes standing by the door. You walked over to him and he opened the door for you. You walked through the door and turned to ask him a question, but he was gone. You walked down the street for a bit to where you had parked your car. When you got there, he was sitting in the back seat.

You climbed into the drivers seat, and angled the rearview mirror so that you could see him. You begin your drive home. "Who are you?"

"No one," you hear a voice in your head say.

"Can I call you Purple Eyes?"

"If you insist."

"Where are you from, Purple Eyes?" you ask.

"No where."

"Well, you must be from somewhere."

"No, I am from No Where."

"What's No Where?"

"I am not allowed to speak of it to those who do not know of it."

"Alright. Why are you here?"

"For you."

"Me? Why me?"

He pauses for a while, as if trying to decide what to say, "I am not allowed to speak of it to you."

"You've gotta tell me something," you glance in the back seat of the car and see him with a wicked smile on his face.

"Alright, I shall tell you of be thing I am not to tell of," he pauses.

"What's that?"

"See you in Hell!" He says disappearing.

You fingers twitch on the steering wheel, and your grip loosens, allowing the car to spin out. You try to get your grip back, but by the time you did, it was too late. You smashed smack into a semi.


	53. Boredom (Greece)

_My first Greece drabble. Let me know what you think so I can decide whether or not I should do another one._

* * *

53. Boredom (Greece)

Laying in the grass, you and Heracles stared up at the clouds. You enjoyed being around Heracles, he was always so laid back and easy to be around. You didn't ever feel worried about anything around him.

But, gosh he could be boring.

You clear your throat. "Heracles?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored. Could we, you know, go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something...anything," you say, sitting up and looking over at him. He just blankly looks back.

"We could sleep," he suggests. You hear a couple of meows echo through the air, and he sits up. You watch as he glances around to find the cats.

"Here, kitty-kitty," he calls to one, it comes to him and curls up into a ball in his lap, purring like crazy. You roll your eyes when begins to pet it.

You look away and sigh in irritation. You muttered under your breath, "That stupid cat is getting more action in 5 seconds than I've gotten in the 12 years I've know him..."


	54. Stars (Italy)

54. Stars (Italy)

You had spent the entire afternoon with Feli, but around 8 o'clock, it started getting dark. "Well, Feli. I should probably head home."

"Aww...do you have to, [name]?"

"Yes, I've got to work tomorrow."

"Okay..." He sighed. "Could I walk you home?"

"Sure, I'd like that," you smile.

He follows you out and walks with you down the street. "[Name]! Look! A shooting star! When make a wish on one, it has to come true. What's your wish?"

"To eat the most delicious pizza on Earth."

"Oh! I can make that come true, [name]! My pizza is delizioso!"

"What's your wish, Feli?"

Feli cocked his head to the side in contemplation before he turned to you. "To be able to spend the day with you tomorrow, [name]."

You smile, "I think I can make that come true."


	55. Darkness (Germany)

55. Darkness (Germany)

This is just great, you thought. You were walking to Feli's house for supper, and all the street lights for about 50 yards down the road went out at once. There weren't any cars going past, and most of the house's front porch lights were either very dim or off.

"Great...this is just great...damn you street lights," you muttered to yourself. You felt around for the edge of the sidewalk and followed along it.

You walked this way, following the edge for 10 feet or so and you saw a light coming towards you. You frozen, but the light shown in your face.

"There you are," a familiar voice called.

"Umm...who are you? I can't see your face," you said, your voice cracking. He shined the flashlight in his face and you saw who it was. It was Ludwig. "Oh, Ludwig, it's just you," you said with a sigh.

"Yes, it's just me. Feliciano saw the lights go out and got worried about you, so he sent me out to find you."

"Oh, well, that was nice of him. Thank you for coming out here."

"Shall we head over?"

"Sure," you rushed forwards to Ludwig and you walked to Feli's house.

When you arrived at Feli's the lights came back on. You turned on the spot and stared at the light post, muttering, "Asshole..." at it before heading inside.


	56. Food (America)

_This is a continuation of drabble #35._

* * *

56. Food (America)

**Previously**

You arrived at your hotel and it ended up being his as well. He walked you to your hotel room. "Well, it was very nice meet you, [name]."

"You too, Alfred." You shook hands and just as you were about to turn, his hand caught your chin and pulled your lips up to his. Not sure of what came over you, you kissed back for a moment before pulling back.

"I'll see you again sometime," Alfred said as he stepped away and headed for his own hotel room which, you saw, was just down 2 rooms down.

But he lied, you never saw him again on that trip.

It had been 2 years since that trip. At first you looked around for him, not hard, but you glanced around any public place to see if he happened to be there in case he happened to be Virginia. He never was. Eventually, certain you would never see him again, you stopped looking.

After a long day's work, you decided to go out for dinner. When you walk in, the waiter takes you to a seat at the bar counter. You sit down, glanced at the menu for a minute and order your meal.

A waiter bring someone to the chair next to you. A tall man with sandy brown hair sits down and your mouth fell open when you saw him. It was him. Alfred. He'd finally made an appearance. "Oh my gosh..." you say under your breath.

"Alfred," you say, tapping his shoulder.

He jumps a little and looks up at you. His eyes widen slightly and give you a side hug, "[Name]!"

"You remember me, then?"

"Of course I do."

"Why are you in Virginia?"

"I was supposed to meet a friend here for dinner, but he ended up canceling. I would've gone home, but I heard this place was amazing."

You talked and laughed until closing when one of the waitresses asked you to leave so they could clean up. You both pulled your jackets on and headed out.

"So, would you mind if we went for a walk or something?" he asked.

"Right now, you mean?"

"Yeah...unless you don't want to...which is fine."

"No, I do."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

He looked over to you and smiled widely. You smiled back and he took your hand, twining your fingers together and you began your walk to wherever your feet took you.


	57. Shut Up (Romano)

57. Shut Up (Romano)

You noticed glanced around the conference room. The meeting had been canceled for the day, but some people didn't get the memo. You included.

You saw Lovino sitting at the table. Deep in concentration, he stared down at the white paper laying on the table.

You walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Hey, Lovino!"

He continued to look down at his paper.

"Lovino?"

He didn't respond. You tapped his shoulder.

"LOVINO!"

"SHUT UP! I'M THINKING!"

"Geez, no need to yell," you said walking off giggling. You glanced over your shoulder as you walked out of the room and he was staring at the paper again.


	58. Savior (Spain)

58. Savior (Spain)

You had been wandering around the streets of Madrid, Spain for the last hour, trying to find your hotel. Didn't matter how many different direction you went, you would always find yourself back were you started.

You sighed in irritation as you found yourself back at the museum where you had started for the 4th time in that hour you walked down the street a little ways thinking that maybe this time you'll actually find your hotel.

You walked passed a small café that you had walked passed already and a man walked out the doors waving towards him. You hesitantly went up to him.

"Chica, are you lost?" The man asked you.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I own this café and I've seen you walk passed 3 times already within the last hour. Each time you were coming from the same direction."

"Yes...I keep ending up in the same place."

"Well, where are you headed. I could give you directions there."

"That would be great. I'm trying to get to get back to my hotel, Wellington."

"Ahh, sí. I know where that is. Come inside I'll write down the directions."

You follow him inside. There were few customers, but it was 7:00 at night. Not many people probably want to drink coffee before bed.

You watch the man as he mumbles to himself in Spanish and writes down the directions. After a minute or so, he sets his pen down and holds the card out to you and you take it.

"Thank you so much!" You smile at him.

"Would you like some coffee since you're here?"

"Sure!" You take a seat at the counter and watch as he makes you instant coffee.

He hands it to you and you raise an eyebrow at him.

"¿Cómo?" *

You shrug your shoulders and shake your head before taking a sip of your coffee.

"You like it, no?"

"It's great, thank you," you lied. It was awful, no wonder this guy had so few customers, you thought.

"I knew you would!"

"How much do I own you for the coffee?"

"4 euros."

"Alright," you pull out of your purse 5 euros and hand it to him. "Keep the change."

You pick up you crap coffee and head for the door. "¡Gracias!" You call to him over your should.

You heard him call as the door closed, "Come back any time you like!"

* * *

_* Cómo: What_


	59. Gift (Finland)

_My first Finland drabble. Let me know what you think so I can decide whether or not I should do another one._

* * *

59. Gift (Finland)

Tino loved Christmas time. It was his favorite time of year. Gift giving was also his favorite pass time for this season. He was so good at it and always knew exactly what people wanted. So, when a package arrived in the mail on Christmas Eve, you weren't surprised in the least that it was from him.

What you were surprised by, were the contents of the package. Now, Tino had been known to give dirty gifts once in a while as a joke, but never like this, and he never gave them to you.

You dialed his number when you got over the gift's initial shock.

"Hei?" He answered. *

"What the hell is this?"

"Mitä, [name]?" **

"This gift. What is this?

"I'm sorry, do you not like it?" He said, sounding disappointed. "I picked it out special for you."

Your eye twitched, getting progressively more creeped out. "You picked this out special for me?"

"Of course, [name]. I thought you'd like it. I'll get you something else if you don't like it," he said before hanging up the phone.

You picked up the absurd box and noticed a note taped to the inside of the shipping package.

Dear [name]. It was I who bought this for you, not Tino. I hope you get much use out of it. Sincerely, Francis

Your hand formed a fist, unintentionally. "Of course. It was that son of a bitch who sent this...I should've known it wasn't Tino..."

You called Francis up, and he answered, "Bonjor?"

"You are an ass!"

* * *

_* Hei: Hello_

_** Mitä: What_


	60. Music (Austria)

_My first Austia drabble. Let me know what you think so I can decide whether or not I should do another one._

* * *

60. Music (Austria)

You had always loved to listen to Roderich play his piano. You especially loved it when he was in a good mood and let you sit on the bench beside him. He moved his fingers so quickly and fluently that, if you didn't know better, you wouldn't think he had actually touched a single key.

You sat in the living room reading the paper when you heard it. It was muffled through the wall, so you couldn't make much of it out, but even by what you could hear, you knew it was a new song.

You stood up, setting the paper on the coffee table, and headed for the music room next door, hoping to sit with him and watch him play. However, the door was closed, and when you pulled on it, it was locked shut.

"Huh...that's odd," you say. "He must be upset, I'll leave him alone."

Roderich didn't leave that room for another 2 days, when you finally gave up on leaving him alone. You knocked on the door and the music stopped abruptly. Hearing footsteps coming to the door, you took a step back.

When Roderich open the door, he rudely replied, "What do you want, [name]?"

"Just wondered if you were hungry, haven't seen you the last couple of days."

"Sure, I'll eat, but only if you make it for me. I've been inspired and must keep writing the music," he shut the door in your face and you heard it lock.

Rolling you eyes, you imitated his voice, "I'll eat, but only if you'll cook for me, because I'm too busy being inspired."


End file.
